1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal device.
2. Related Art
With a method of this type, deviation in evaporation azimuth angles between a pair of substrates of a liquid crystal device is tried to be suppressed. The deviation in evaporation azimuth angles is caused because an inorganic alignment film is formed on a large-sized substrate by an oblique evaporation method. For example, JP-A-2009-139497 discloses a method of evaporating an inorganic material on different film formation regions on a substrate at different film formation rates, when an inorganic alignment film is formed on a substrate having a large area by the oblique evaporation method. In JP-A-2009-139497, a relative positional relationship between the substrate and an evaporation preventing member having an opening for restricting a film formation region on the substrate is continuously changed. With this, the film formation region on the substrate is continuously changed. Therefore, the inorganic material can be evaporated on different film formation regions on the substrate at different film formation rates.
Alternatively, JP-A-2008-3405 discloses a method of making an arrangement direction of element substrates into a radial form so as to substantially correspond to an alignment direction of an alignment film adapted in a radial form from a point source when a plurality of element substrates are formed on a large-sized substrate. At this time, the arrangement direction of the element substrates is made into a radial form such that angles formed by long sides or short sides of the element substrates and alignment directions adapted in a radial form are substantially constant among element substrates.
However, in the above JP-A-2009-139497 and JP-A-2008-3405, there are technical problems that manufacturing process becomes relatively complicated or manufacturing cost is increased.